Hello CD of the Month Club
Headquarters: Brooklyn, NY Founded: 1993-1996 Founded by: John Flansburgh and Marjorie Galen Link: Discography Genre(s): * Rock * Alt.Country * Pop * Avant Garde Active Roster n/a Inactive Roster * Mono Puff * You Were Spiraling * Hal Sirowitz * Laura Cantrell * Soul Coughing * Will Rigby * The Gothic Archies * Dave Schramm * Amy Allison and The Maudlins * Philco Bendyx * The Coctails * Freedy Johnston * Spondee * Alaska * My Dad is Dead * Chaz and the Motorbikes * Andy Partridge * Spanish Fly * Brian Dewan * John Linnell * Peter Stampfel * The Jickets * Drink Me * Portastatic * The Minus 5 * Frank Black * Duplex Halloween Planet * Hello (The Band) * The Residents * Eugene Chadbourne * Kurt Hoffman's Band of Weeds * Flat Old World * The Nelories * They Might Be Giants Releases * Mono Puff - The Steve Calhoon Years * Mono Puff - The Hal Cragin Years * You Were Spiraling - You Were Spiraling *Hal Sirowitz - Hal Sirowitz * John Linnell - House Of Mayors * Laura Cantrell - Hello EP * Soul Coughing - Hello EP * Will Rigby - Hello EP * The Gothic Archies - Looming in the Gloom * Hello Family Santa Special * Dave Schramm - Hello EP * Amy Allison and The Maudlins - Hello EP * Philco Bendyx - Hello EP * The Coctails - Hello EP * Freedy Johnston - Hello EP * Spondee - Hello EP * Alaska - Hello EP * My Dad is Dead - Hello EP * Mono Puff - Hello EP * Chaz and the Motorbikes - Hello EP * Andy Partridge - Hello EP * Spanish Fly - Insert Tongue Here * Brian Dewan - Hello EP * John Linnell - State Songs * Peter Stampfel - Hello EP * The Jickets - Hello EP * Drink Me - Five Songs * Portastatic - Hello EP * The Minus 5 - Hello EP *Frank Black - Hello EP * Duplex Halloween Planet - Hello EP * Hello (The Band) - Hello EP * The Residents - Prelude to "The Teds" * Eugene Chadbourne - Hello EP * Kurt Hoffman's Band of Weeds - Hello EP * Flat Old World - Hello EP *The Nelories - Hello EP *Brian Dewan - Second Hello EP *Mono Puff - Unsupervised * They Might Be Giants - Live!! New York City 10/14/94 * A Hello CD of the Month Club sampler:Hello CD of the Month Club *Hello 1993 Sampler:Hello CD of the Month Club * They Might Be Giants - They Might Be Giants Biography A monthly (in theory) CD club by John Flansburgh of They Might Be Giants, created to release limited edition EPs from friends and bands he was a fan of or both. They started in 1993, but closed up shop at the end of 1996, as they were getting far behind and John Flansburgh no longer had time to run it. Some of the EPs have been reissued on other labels, but many of them remain unreleased. Category: Label